(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp structure of a pattern on a surface of wrist band of a haemonamometer, and more particularly to a stamp structure that can be applied to a soft strap of fiber cloth for being finished into a special pattern, so as to increase an entire texture of the haemonamometer and to form into a logo pattern on the wrist band, thereby increasing a benefit of advertisement.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional haemonamometer, a soft strap of cloth is combined with an electronic meter, in order to install the current haemonamometer on a pulse position of wrist for measuring a true blood pressure and heart beat of a human. However, as the strap of cloth of existing haemonamometer is a single color design, an appearance and texture are extremely alike for the same kind of haemonamometer product of each vendor, which will not be able to effectively stand out a quality of good merchandise.
If an extra printed cloth is purposely sewn on the strap of wrist band to pursue a breakthrough of the appearance and texture of the wrist band of haemonamometer, a cost of raw material or cost of working hours of finishing will be increased, which will adversely affect an improvement of competitiveness of the products.
In addition, if a producer is to print a logo pattern on the small and compact haemonamometer, it can only be printed on a limited casing of the electronic meter. Therefore, the logo pattern cannot be effectively and clearly seen by aged people, which is the largest population of users of the haemonamometer. Accordingly, if the pattern can be designed on the wrist band of large area to enable a user to identify it more easily, the benefit of advertisement of a producer will be greatly increased.